This invention pertains to a crown cap removing and retaining device and, more specifically, to such a device having a leaf-spring retainer for releasably retaining a crown cap.
Conventional devices provide a variety of ways for retaining removed caps within the opener and subsequently releasing same therefrom. Such devices are illustrated in two patents issued to Belpedio, No. Re. 23,731 for "Crown Cap Removing and Retaining Implement" and No. 2,801,557 for "Crown Cap Removing and Retaining Implement with Ejector". Crown caps are retained within the opener cavity by a pair of cooperating diametrically opposing clips which grasp a cap disposed therein or by a pair of downwardly projecting fingers opposite from an opening used to engage the cap rim during the opening process. In another embodiment, a single downwardly projecting finger is yieldably held in place against a cap disposed therein by a hairpin spring. Yet another embodiment includes an irregular loop formed from a metal band which extends into the cavity. Sufficient space exists inside the loop to receive a rod extending from the inside lower surface of the loop through the upper surface to a generally planar head. The rod head is interposed the upper loop portion and an ejector plate which extends into the top of the cap-receiving cavity. A push button is attached to the ejector plate over the rod head.
The ejector plate just described is used to remove a cap retained by the device after removal from a bottle by pressing down on the push button projecting through the handle. Alternative cap-releasing apparatus includes a knob for sliding cap-retaining clips away from the cap, as well as a hole in the top of the cap-retaining portion of the opener to allow the use of a finger to press the cap out of the device.
The type of device to which this invention pertains includes an elongate handle to which is attached an enlarged generally circular end having a skirt around it, all formed of a rigid material. The skirt portion opposite from the connection of the head to the handle typically has a slit configured for receipt of a cap rim for use in removing a cap from a bottle.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an improved bottle cap removing, retaining and releasing device which has fewer parts and is, therefore, easier and cheaper to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device which is easy, safe and convenient to use.
Specifically, it is an object to provide such a device in which a crown cap is retained by a single leaf-spring clip and release of such a cap is by direct application of a force against the clip to bend same away from the cap.
In the preferred embodiment of this invention, a single leaf-spring member having an expanse substantially parallel to the handle which is fixed at one end to the handle and has a free end which extends at an obtuse angle into the crown cap-receiving cavity for engaging a crown cap received therein. The extremity of the distal end has a reverse bend to provide a rounded surface for smooth engagement with cap and bottle surfaces as well as avoiding sharp edges which could cause injury to the user. A push button is attached to this member intermediate its ends and extends upwardly through the top of the handle where it is exposed for use. Thus, a substantially simplified cap retaining and releasing device is provided which satisfies the defined objectives.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.